rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 77
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 77 --- --- --- --- --- TVTrope Word of the Day - ''Crapsack World'' http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CrapsackWorld --- --- --- Welcome Center Artist used my diagrams to create a exploded/cutaway 3D view of the extended Welcome Center : http://hebbybobdige.deviantart.com/art/Rapture-Cutaway-Diagram-470549376 - Makes me think I should create a program (a 3D viewer) to use my simplistic level maps to (near) autocreate rough/crude 3D views for them (extensive corrections and additions of 3rd dimensional data no doubt required). Wouldnt look as nicely detailed as ^^^ --- --- --- Infinite Infinity (redone using the MMORPGs mechanisms) : Now that they have the game scenery assets they can stage a few new things for 'parallel universes'. * All characters wear Clown outfits (Clown Mode). * A rival parallel Columbia (all textures shifted to black/dark badguy motif ) has an air to air battle with this Columbia. * Skyline races (rebuild the skyline to be what was shown in the old trailers which they then abandoned (when they couldnt make it work for real). MP Gladitorial combat on skylines... * Change all the dialogues (and vox-o-phones) to be funny voices (helium is cheap and so is audio processing) or change it to be all current teenage slang "Dude, its that False Shepard, lets cap his ass!!!". * Big Daddies (or Home Defense Program Testers) pour through a Tear and take over Columbia - basically a Turkey Shoot (then Sinclair Salvages Columbia for his Scrap business and gets numerous 'volunteers for Fontaine Futuristics or his OWN Splicer Army). * Heck, they could probably wring 3 more games out of this content that would be more intriguing/interesting than that first 'Columbia' one. Booker goes Postal. Play as Songbird (in BS2 you were a BD), actual 1900 social issues without the quantum pixie dust, etc... --- --- --- http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Goodbye_pearl.jpg The Pearl Shrine in Porter's Bat Cave.. Who keeps all those candles lit ??? We didn't hear of any coven of Porter Worshippers in Minervas Den to explain this 'scene'. Reuse of the candlelighted shriney 'mood' (and the existing Asset 'candle' lighting effect) they already had working (thosde Lamb Shrines from BS2) and paid for (its DLC after all). Anyway, all rather unlikely unless it was part of some strange Wahl delusion (hard to think that the 'The Thinker' would have the obsession, and have its own secret (from Wahl) followers doing the weirdness. Perhaps they (candles) were some kind of Rapture-tech consumer product - 'Eternal Candles' using bioluminescence... --- --- --- Bristles, not Too Hard and not Too Soft... : Toothbrush production in Rapture (no more or far fewer ADAM dental therapies - it is back to brushing teeth and real dentistry). Sand in the Kelp-burgers acts as an abrasive on teeth ... Wooden dentures might make a comeback (Cohen used-up all the plaster needed for the dental molds). Interesting aspect of 'The Cure' is a major element of reconstructing/repairing the original body USING ADAM before removing its influences. So restoring original teeth (since so many Splicers have poor remaining dentition after chewing on concrete walls) likely would be part of The Cure. You probably have to pull out the existing ones and use a Genetic Therapy to start new seed teeth which take a bit of time to grow proper (thats OK fixing the brain damage takes at least that long). Dandy Dental returns (Medical Center never flooded, so go get those signs). Splicer faction - The Sharks - with their teeth filed to points .... Game mechanics for Player altering skills - Do we really need to have players brushing their teeth? (or NPCs for that matter?) If some player adds the required animations (and then the scripting) why not have the NPCs employ such in their daily routines for a little more 'normal' detail (when would you witness this -- most often might be your 'Team' NPCS). Seeing Splicers doing it might make for some strange scene for the Player to come upon, but with strange substitutions. Again the power of having generalized templates - if you have it for one, you can have it for any other NPC (scripting to have them do it when appropriate and added where its wanted...) New commercials : '4 out of 5' dentists endorse this chewing gum.... (if there can be that many dentists remaining in New Rapture) --- --- --- Bring Sinclair Back ??? (did he Ever Actually Leave??) ... He knows something... Tenenbaum needs Something... : Sinclair wasn't actually killed by Delta - he was in a simulator (weirded-out/disoriented/drugged/fed information Sofia wanted him to see/hear - like Sofia Lamb employed upon so many of her 'followers'...) while another 'conditioned' Alpha ran about with that Key (which Sofia obviously wanted Delta to get) which subsequently was killed (this all is plausibly mentioned elsewhere). Sinclair might have been a little too valuable for Lamb to waste that way, or it just wasn't possible to turn him into such a complacent robot in so ridiculously short a time . Another sub-plot to bring back one of the most beloved BioShock characters who WASN'T a mass murderer... Preferably, Sinclair will be more than a 'brain in a jar' kinda thing. His story of survival will be harrowing and fascinating, no doubt (and the backstory of his existance during the Lamb Pestilence (as he calls it) - all told in his own genteel words). --- --- --- I AM SPIDER SPLICER!!! (I am not Spartacus) : I was puttering around in BS1 using the console cheats to look at some things in detail (in Fort Frolic) and watched some of the many Spider Splicers crawling about. Considering potential for "Role Playing" in the MMORPG, it struck me that would be one flavor to not miss experiencing. * A contemporary period Spider Splicer's experience in the time of the MMORPG (Life and Times of Spiderman in New Rapture) with alot more interesting detail and experiences. * A mini-game where YOU play one of BS1 Sander Cohen's minion Spideys and have to take on an NPC Jack (likely a no-win situation for you, but its more the challenge...) Perhaps if the old game AI was as good as YOU might be, Jack might have had a much more harrowing adventure (something better than just dumping multiple Splicers onto the character at once which was the method employed in ALL of the BS and Infinite games). "Load saved game? Unsavory progress Will Be Lost" ... * What might you have to do to earn the prestigious hourglass tattoo on your face ??? * Spidersilk isnt the ONLY way to weave webs to entrap enemies... * Lots more nooks and crannies for you to make use of in the MMORPG (the space above the false ceilings were Spider Splicer highways, and a whole unseen world in themselves). - Note - The only 'console cheats' in the MMORPG will be in the editors and test servers to facilitate observations/debugging for things the Player is creating or testing (their original use in thegame industry before it became a crutch to get players past buggy spots in the released games). --- --- --- Tony the Tigershark Says : Kincaide's Frosty Flakes (corn flakes - made with HARDLY ANY Kelp in it !!! THERRRRRRRRR GOOOOOD!!!!) Is that sufficiently different from the real product ? Only Lawyers can tell. The standards and Content Vetters for the MMORPG have to watch things like this because just simple lawsuits (and hungry lawyers looking for a buck) are sufficient to cost much of the game companies profits. - Interesting Fact : Corn Flakes invented as a food to give people a healthy option (invented by a vegetarian) seeking through nutrition to decrease aggression in mankind. Not ironic maybe that Ex-Splicers get served Cornflakes for breakfast. --- --- --- Arcadia - Too Pretty to Die In : Automatic Announcement - "(Gas released in Arcadia) Oxygen levels critical. Lockdown initiated. All bulkhead doors are now sealed. Thank you." Who the hell pre-creates an automatic announcement like that? "Rabid Rats have Gotten loose in Arcadia. Customers are Advised to Stand on Chairs and Benches while the Cats are Released. Thank You For Your Cooperation..." Mightn't opening the air vents from other parts of Rapture been a better reaction to keep the people in Arcadia alive have been slightly better?? Boy, I wouldn't want to work in a building designed by these game writers. When the situation inside is getting dangerous for the people -- YOU SEAL THEM IN. Catastrophic Water Leaks - pressure doors slam shut (and secondary airlocks would exist to let people out (and repairmen in) without the water flooding adjacent areas - and all kinds of alarms go off and directions to safe/escape points, etc...). Sorry, when something like this happenes you let people out (have ways of achieving that - standard safety for all sections of Rapture), you don't lock them in. Better Writing with a touch of Reality is the Answer. Use Fire to get/asphyxiate Jack? Depends how big. (Sprinkler system probably would be good idea, and Arcadia probably has a Rain Simulation to water ALL the plants, even if other parts of Rapture has fire sprinklers as 'optional'). Requires coughing animations/sounds for all Splicer/NPC types. Gas released? I Thought it was a herbicide, to kill all the plants (and even then with so few people inside it would take weeks/months for the oxygen to be depleted in that much air volume). "Attention - Cyanide Gas is being released in a routine fumigation of Arcadia - Please proceed to the gate for your Partial Refund. Thank You". But intentionally spraying plants with something that kills them ? How does that happen in the real world ? (an Automatic system JUST for that... ?? "just in case" ?) Who sets up these things for Ryan ? Particularly with only a few hours of Jacks arrival ? The Central Misting Control is in Langford's office - she was probably just on a coffee break while the necessary odifications were made. Well, they (the writers) couldn't just have Ryan do something as simple as work the controls and seal the doors, as Ryan wouldn't need to open them for any excuse (and they couldn't be overridden without his 'Genetic Key' - the usual case) or much Jack could do about it (short of escaping out through the sewer - which might have been more interesting plotwise). If Ryan could have it all prepared (just in case), a poison thingee just for 'killing' Langford (in her office), why not likewise just flood the whole of Arcadia with cyanide (he did flood it with something else)? But then that would be too quick and effective. Even when Arcadia ISN'T the sole source of oxygen for Rapture (the 'tree farms' ARE actually somewhere else), why would Ryan destroy it if it was ?? Much easier ways if Ryan was in a truly 'destructive' mood. Yes, yes the Lazarus Vector and the Bits-n-pieces Hunt, but that can be done for just about any plot 'solution' to get Jack out of some trap. When you think about it, maybe (or most assuredly) Ryan was just toying with Jack AND Atlas, and did know pretty early what was going on. Pretty smart (better writing) then for Ryan to Fake his Own Death (a properly Epic and Ironic Twist) and turn the tables on Atlas/Fontaine... (and send the Death Machine Jack after HIM). --- --- --- Riddle Me This Boatman : Elizabeth's Pinky - How exactly do you have to hold your hand so that a whole joint of the Pinky (very short compared to the other fingers) alone can be sheared off by a closing 'Tear' ??? - look at how close to the edge of the other fingers that cutline is -- fold all the other fingers and keep the Pinky fully extended). You have to retract all the other fingers in - which is NOT what you do when you are reaching for something. How very perfectly timed it was being drawn through so that baby Anna's hand (its 15X bigger and more likely to be caught in a shrinking hole, no ?) is not sheared off, but then the Pinky only is? (well better than a foot and Elizabeth hobbling around with Booker on a pegleg...) And how did the other Booker/Comstock/whatever come to be grasping Sally's head in the tug of war with the other-other Comstock? Tears are mysterious things and appear to have a propensity for chopping of bits of children's bodies. Is it all just a delusion created by the Luteces (are they members of the Yakuza??) doing an experiment in transwarp existance, and then actually holding a pinky in pliars thru a Tear as it is closed?? Shouldn't it have been Booker who had to lose a finger to make up for his transgressions??? --- --- --- Audio Diary Conundrum : But notice in Real(reel? heh) World still the removable media because of the expense of the machine (and other things like encumbrance). In Rapture the recorders seem to have become 'ordinary'/common in their use, which denotes being cheap enough to use for single recordings and to toss away (the whole thing), as we see them littering the terrain. Not having removable media (tape) could have allowed them to be simpler and more stylized/decorated (dont need a window to see the tape) as a consumer product. Unfortunately, they are rather too huge to keep in the pocket or to lug around more than a few of at one time. The one which is REALLY ludicrous is the Infinite BS equivalent - with that exposed record (vinyl invented 1926 - ridiculous for Fink to possibly get all these materials no matter what ideas he saw). But I guess they had to copy that game element, and didn't want Booker hauling around a Victrola with a huge listening Horn. I would have had 'listening stations' left all-over from Columbia's Exposition days, and the found plot things/objects just being records (and also half of the 'story info' objects being old newspapers blowing around). A miniature Edison cylinder (for a small handheld player) just wouldn't be big enough to spot in-game, even with big flashing indicator pointing the player at it ("Booker I found another recording ... Hear Catch!!!"). --- --- --- --- Cold war - Fear of The Surface : You might investigate Mechanics Illustrated, Popular Science, even popular sci-fi at that time talking about practical methods of handling the coming Atomic War. So its not as 'delusional' as you might think (ask a few relatives about their state of mind during the Cuban Missile Crisis, if you want to gather some first hand knowledge about thoughts of people at that time). Rapture could have been an underground city, but the artistry (pretty outside scenes) would have been alot more boring. The real technology for a reasonable depth (300 feet) WAS actually possible at that time -- though the overdone cityscape (again the dev/artists doing) is a bit ridiculous and was made so the views and scenes they wanted could be 'striking'. Ryan likely had Rapture's future citizens thoroughly vetted (checked out/investigated/examined) before he let them into Rapture (that is more than hinted at). He didnt want people who would be a problem in the future. Even so, people are changeable, but at least he would have started with appropriately oriented people from the start. Nothing is perfect -- particularly if a (closet?) collectivist like Sofia Lamb is allowed to be let in later - by subsequent writer's fabrication to facilitate the whole second game's storyline. Even that whole 'out of work' Construction Workers (all non-union) excuse in Rapture's plot -- when to build Rapture in reality they largely WOULDN'T be the type of people portrayed (manual laborers). You Prefab much of the city, and all those surface workers don't have to come down (probably the majority who worked that task never went to Rapture). In deep-sea construction, it is then technicians and machine operators -- people with transfer skills for the inevitable 'Ending of City Construction' -- and far fewer in number (a few hundred at most). Even deep divers are more technicians/specialists, less an equivalent to ditch-diggers or oldtime assemblyline workers. The majority of City Construction lasted only six years. The building of the City was well planned, and everyone knew what was to happen (the construction ending), AND would have been told well ahead of time to know to save money, buy residences, build families, be ready to retrain their skills. The workers welcomed into Rapture were likely the ones MORE capable of shifting to new jobs, instead of all just going into the gutter (as the vague Failtopia plot has it). Millions of men came out of WW2 in the same circumstances - it is a modern socialist's mentality to think so little of people's abilities to adapt and to expect that so many would be so willing to demand institutionalized handouts. The majority of the people in Rapture would be similar in philosophy to Ryan. The funny thing is that many of the people in Rapture, after being victimized by parasites in their previous lives in the Surface World, being betrayed/tyranized by Statist/Socialist/meddling governments, and having lived through the disruptions of wars and economic Depression (and the failed government programs that were foisted onto them), THEY would have been MORE militant than Ryan was about ERADICATING anyone like Atlas and his collectivist poison (and the same for Fontaine's treason, and Lamb's inhuman delusions). --- --- --- --- Queen Victoria on Hearing That Columbia 'Went Rogue' - "I am NOT amused" : Of course she was already dead by 1902, but such things don't seem to matter much in the Columbia fantasy universe --- remember SHE would still be alive in INFINITE other multiverse "dimensions" so perhaps it was heard through a 'Tear' (funny how none of those alternate dimensions that Fink looked in on didn't have some virulent plague or killer robots or Jan Michael Vincent in Airwolf come through to wreak havoc upon Columbia --- Please... just a few Spider Splicers to liven things up a bit ... I mean tears were appearing all over Rapture - weren't they?? And 'Infinite' means that even the Easter Bunny's Hell has to exist!!!) --- --- --- Sander Cohen - "When I am dust, this is what they will point to..." So even if Sander Cohen had a Viking Funeral and also drowned all his minions in Fort Frolic, his 'Quadtych' should be kept all nice and safe somewhere, if he sees it as his Greatest Work. We can manage that for the MMORPG. --- --- --- Illogic, Thy Name is DLC Developer ... : Sander Cohen (Infinite BS DLC episode 1) trafficking in children (to be turned into Little Sisters ?? or ???). So why does he expose himself (figuratively) to Elizabeth and Booker instead of trying to kill them to cover up his crimes ? (Sorry, in Objectivist Rapture, kidnapping children STILL is a crime to be punished, at minimum by angry relatives. This story IS STILL IN pre-Civil War Rapture - it is simply warping the Canon too much to have Cohen act more like he does much later, instead of earlier when he had his 'lid' still on). They (Booker/Lizbeth) are going into the dangerous 'prison', so it is easy enough to have them meet an unfortunate end trying to get there. Making 'Trouble' as performance art? Cohen plans to come through later to try his new art of 'plasterizing' the remains? Perhaps he DID tip off Atlas ?? It might have been more logical for Booker&Elizabeth to thwart a murder attempt by Cohen (using a one-way Bathysphere trip to the crushing depths in the Abyss, to include a running inspirational poetic commentary by Cohen about the musically creaking hull notes being the harbinger of their sudden cold watery grave...), than to have him just 'Send them on their way' to Fontaine's .... Oh, so he was gonna let Atlas 'off' them for him? Not particularly artistic. And not any certain thing, as Cohen still has his reputation (and own life) to protect --- this is NOT Civil War Chaos times yet, no matter how much the DLC writers thought they could warp the Canon in order to have all this game's mass slaughter "fun" - -- no real excuse when better writing could have been done instead the 'needed' to justify their unimaginative Splicer Slaughter-fest regurgitation. - BaS2 same setting. BTW -- knock-out drugs and gas are well known for causing the victim to choke on their own vomit, or just to stop breathing. The doses required for erratic Splicers is even more uncertain - SO this makes it much more likely it either doesn't work or it works too well (RIP). Such a nice alternative to shooting/plasmiding the multitude of Splicers ?? Until you hear this little detail they ignored. Also, if Elizabeth is shooting Splicers/people that dont even know she is there, they (writers) cannot use the excuse that she is 'Just defending herself' OR 'THEY attacked her first'. --- --- --- --- Nazi Programs ?? Tenenbaum's Hidden Past ?? : It is possible that there were other undocumented programs (even with the Germans being anal-retentive about documenting stuff). Advanced genetic research could be an iffy enough area for special SS involvement (fact : all the infighting in the bureacracies/factions of different Reich government entities). Now that would have been a real bomb to drop -- that the Nazis were secretly trying to develop equivalents of Plasmids back there (and then) and that is where Tenenbaum got more than a few ideas - leading her to recognize what she had when the Sea Slug incident happened (the missing component the Nazis never managed to develop (or Didn't They ??? ***CUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC*** ....) --- --- --- Tenenbaum or Tennenbaum : Going back to play BioShock again, I noticed in the Rapture Central Control Level there is a picture on Ryan's "WYK" wall - a picture with the name Tenenbaum (double n's) under it Probably just another asset editor who didnt get the memo..... Hmmmm Tenenbaum involved in that Ryan embryo plot - a very good reason maybe that Tenenbaum Got out of Dodge ... So she changed her name to avoid the authorities for her involvement in Nazi attrocities (Yeah, thats it....) --- --- --- Procedural Creation of Figure Animations (and AI) : What good is a well detailed human model if it moves stiffly like a Frankenstein's monster, or when you pick something up, your Avatar's hand visibly goes thru the object or you grip it in an impossible place --- it can look obviously inept and stupid. Sometimes a general 'representative' motion is sufficient, especially when you see a figure do it from a distance and any finesse isn't really visible - (so you have a Level of Detail adjustment which can cut out ALOT of more rigorous processing). In high detail, the animation needs to be adjusted to fit the situation close enough to not look absurd (when you pick something up, having your hand go thru it or you grip it in an impossible place it can look obviously inept and stupid). The actual movements for a general 'action' may have many sub-details (like when you reach into a pile of stuff to extract one item - like reaching around some things (environment) or when pulling, part of the goal is to pull with force along a certain vector upon the target object (when you attempt more real physics for the whole world system). Minimum adjustments start from the initial positioning/stance/attitude/pose the figure starts in (standing/running/crouched/etc) and flows/transitions from, and then the desired final position when that action is completed or transitioning into tfor the NEXT figure action (a jerky sequence of nice actions defeats the whole purpose). Doing this is similar to generating terrain procedurally, to generate realistic figure actions you have to involve the body's physical limitations/dimensions. There are only certain ways the human body can bend, and how fast the parts can move in relation to other parts (and even more restricted motions to appear to act efficiently or in a coordinated way). Reverse-Kinematics is a well known processing technique to bend a multi-part (boned) limb or body to match specific attitudes (to put the end of a limb like a hand at the right spot). You would plan the sequence of motions work in relation to other objects present-- which if THEY in turn have complex behaviors/attributes or are to be manipulated special ways (ie- tools) require even more special specific movement details (ie - throwing something to achieve a specific trajectory that lands on the target). SO the environmental situation is all part of the complexity. Much of the processing should be done on the Client machine (taking alot of load off the servers and advantage of its GPU). Considering all the complexity, the animation system would employ basic Planner AI to solve all those simultaneous problems to find a solution to make your figure move in a (more) 'realistic' fashion to achieve its goal. With a dynamic situation, this is often in near real time. A high level plan first determines what will actually work (evaluation - which often is the bulk of the complexity), and somehow this is divided between the Server and the Client. Once decided and transmitted, the steps to perform the actions are usually straight forward to process. The same goes for mechanisms and machines which have movements and interactions, and which might show more detailed workings close up and less complex from a distance. - Procedural Animations Compressed Data : Compressing motion/action data using equations, versus encoding as bone time/angle tables (bothe avoiding bulky tweening keyframes) is very useful when you have lots of animated objects visible, and a limited data bandwidth (all possible precalculated data pre-downloaded). This would be quite important as World complexity increases (in THIS game which is attempting the Avatars and NPCs to look less like robots). Specific, timely, high-level data is transmitted from the Server, and the Client converts procedurally to the actual motions, adding/adjusting what finesse is appropriate. Depending on the amount of AI processing locally, it might be efficient for the Client Avatar motions to be sent upstream (high-level to Server) and then distributed to the other Clients (multiple viewers of the same action). No need for every Client to figure out every proper motion being done by every other Avatar (which is what is different from in a Solo game). AND (for background routine NPC motions) - Semi-static generation (by Server) - to make various reused (incidental/filler) NPC action animations change periodically (over time) with different variations (keep 3 or 4 different patterns, cached so objects in the same vicinity doing exactly the same high level action would do so with some variation). Well-compressed (procedural) equation/coefficient data being streamed to the Clients keeps the data transfer low, and can be done as a low priority when things are less busy between the Server and Client. --- --- --- Another Thing HackDarts could have been Used For : Temporarily Jamming a door. Since many doors are automatic (probably electronic with an electric eye) you should have been able to shoot one at a door (or a panel near a door) and get it to jam for some short period of time. That would allow you to deploy other goodies (or to run further away). Posible something like a 10 seconds duration (or longer with some Tonic enhancement). The MMORPG could have such a feature and work for numerous other machinery types and mechanisms (an it could take the place of some uses of Electro-Bolt, since the Players mostly are no longer Splicers). Use might also make permanent damage which the player might have to repair. --- --- --- --- Cheap Son of a Bitch BaS Break's Canon : "Fontaine scary son of a bitch, but Ryan cheap son of a bitch. You can no reuse Protector suit. Take a man, graft skin and organs straight into suit, otherwise suit not work. Ryan say Big Daddy too expensive. Ryan can go suck egg." So then, why would Ryan be funding money for a program there wasn't a need for yet ?? (if BaS plot is followed, where Suchong dies early, versus BS2 where he lasts alot longer before meeting 'the drill'). If the Civil War isn't under way yet, then there isn't the crisis requiring more ADAM (and so also add a much longer delay to setup that WHOLE technical BD producing infrastructure, to even have 'Protector' suits/conditioning/etc.. to 'reuse'). Presumably, the BaS plot was also AFTER the Alpha's failed and the later models were produced (which look to be reapplied undersea maintenance 'cyborgs', which might have existed for years already - maybe an economy on Ryan's part). They (the writers) tried to stuff way too many events into the short BaS time period (needlessly). We know its Rapture, they didn't have to attempt to (badly) tie-in so many plotslines and do so much name dropping from the previous Games. --- --- --- Cut from the Game (BS2) During Development: "My name, it is Tenenbaum. I... I was part of... the Science of Rapture. Once, it was... the most perfect city in the world. And, of course, you know... the Little Ones. Rapture's greatest miracle... and our greatest sin... my sin." Cut because it makes Tenenbaum the biggest monster in Rapture of all(?) Being instrumental in amorally using children for "Rapture's greatest miracle" might kinda make the player question why they are cooperating with her or what she really might yet be up to (as if the Player had much choice in the plot...). --- --- --- What Led to Fontaine Really Being Killed ? : Selling an addictive product that drives people insane and gives them tumors ... nah Strong-arming/coercing/extorting most of the fishing companies to sell out to him .. nah Enslaving his employees and terrorizing them so that none would ever go to Rapture's quite vocal Press to denounce him .. nope. Endangering Raptures existence in a Cold War world through the risks of running a huge smuggling operation and exposing Rapture - nah. It was when he tried to corner the TP market... (Ryan decided "enough was enough"...). Controlling and 'cornering' the Toilet Paper supply, and causing such a big "stink" ... And of course with the Neptunes Bounty Shootout, Ryan 'rolled up' control of it for himself... The strange thing was that Rapture's locally manufacture Tobacco was made from the same material used for the TP (kelp fiber). John Wayne brand TP - "Its rough and tough"... Atlas's strange statement on a newly found Audio Diary : "Damned Two-ply, that was my greatest mistake!" - makes more sense in this context. --- --- --- --- --- . .